war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Drogue Collective
The Drogue Collective is a common name for the nation that lives in the Hovno Diera system; their government is kleptocratic, economy is laissez faire/anarcho-syndicalist and based mainly on the distribution of narcotics and criminal services, military is essentially civilians with weapons and their law is the law of who has the gun pointing first. It's a loose society with four races, the humans being the primary race followed by the vespers, cro and zeluri. Their capital planet is Yuz Karasi. Yuz Karasi (Yüz Karası) Yuz Karasi is a water planet with one moon; it has two continents. The center-most continent is encompassed by mostly desert and few beaches; the heat during summer in a certain area has been known to exceed 150 Fahrenheit, making that area infamously lethal. The other continent is a variation between swamp and rain forest; both areas are known for their extremely unforgiving wildlife. Both continents were reasonably normal terraformed planets until one of the stars died out, leaving the star system in utter disarray; because of this the two sides of the planets became highly unbalanced, one going to extreme vegetation and the other into barrenness. Xanakis Xanakis is the desert-based, mostly plateau coasted continent that has an unforgivable temperament to cause heatstroke near the equator. It seldom ever precipitates. The ecosystem comprises of giant geckos and vultures, rabid packs of coyotes, hyenas and cheetahs; vegetation still exists in brushes, date plants and palm trees, but not much in the way of agriculture. The sub-sahara regions lay polarized in the north and south, where cities have grown; the trade between the two is lucrative because of how dangerous it is. Between the cities lay vast deserts with three notable mountains that travelers often use as points of reference when crossing the expanse; under and inside those mountains are cities that work as pit stops for travelers. Few towns and cities have been carved out to create warfs under the plateau's since beaches are so sparse, and to use the earth-works as natural cover from the sun. Ormani Oramani is a swamp-rain forest based continent that is largely overgrown and full of dangerous wildlife. It over-precipitates to the point of flood, which has created swamp-like regions that are in constant overflow, including rivers that are almost large enough for a person not to see the other side of it and trees that tower over minor mountains. There are too many types of alien organisms that live in the environment to list, but the majority of them are highly dangerous; monkeys and gorillas dominate the rain forest and are a major threat to any civilized settlements where crocodiles and disease rule the swamps. Cities and forts pockmark Ormani, but the most important part of it is the illicit drug farms hidden in the more temperate zones. Nation Perks/Flaws Perks Punk Magnet The desolate, outlawed and exiled all seem to swarm to join the open arms of the Drogue Collective, to the point where they're often over flowing with foreigners of different races, ex-nationalities and cultures. This gives them the advantage of numbers and the ability to utilize different technologies, techniques and ideas from all over the universe. Resilence The people of the Drogue collective live a life entirely different than ones in 'civilized' society; the only thing they know is crime and destruction. If a city is occupied, they may appear completely compliant, but in reality almost all citizens will feel obligated to destroy the 'government' put over them in order to feel normal again. Flaws Age Range Life Expectancy is shaved down because of the high levels of drug use and the over all murderous tendencies of the inhabitants. Barbarians! Most technology and architecture is comparatively primitive, space ships being pieces of junk, cars jerry-rigged to mostly race, boats full of secret compartments. Most weapons produced are very low-grade and it is not uncommon for melee brawls to occur in lack of ranged weaponry. History The history of the Drogue Collective begins when a colonization vessel of the GE came to the Hovno Dieras System to an abandoned planet that had been terraformed years ago in the GE's effort to colonize a binary star system. The colony ship, called Gezinti was unique in the fact that it carried an extraordinary amount of aliens in comparison; this is, on part, a ploy developed by alien dissenters who wanted to create a new society that would invert the reflection of the GE's policies towards aliens; now the aliens would be respected and the humans would be the mutts. In addition to this, the majority of nobles, aristocrats, governors and other wealthy persons were extremely corrupt and were more or less looking forward to building a private estate to live in peace off alien slave labor. To add more to the melting pot, all lower-class humans (who made up the majority of the ships population) seemed to be secretly part of a rebel faction that wanted to overthrow the GE leadership to start anew. The agendas between the rich, the rebels and the aliens were not apparent; they were hidden in whispers and rumors, but most people knew the divides existed. Once the Genzinti landed in the underwater base (established by the GE to check the progress of the planets ecosystem) the colonists soon took apart the Genzinti in order to add expansions outside of the base. Stores of un-used materials were found in the deep undergrounds of the base, intended to be used to cultivate the planets crust, became utilized to the expansion of the metropolis later to be known as Genzinti City. The two continents on the surface were both rich and unkempt, mostly temperate, but lush and full of natural wealth. From top to bottom the continents were brimming with beauty, untouched by the hand of man. Expeditions to the surface brought back pictures, videos and numerous stories describing the delicacy, the fruition, the phenomenon of the surface. More and more, as materials to build ran out, people looked to the surface to colonize. This all changed when a fateful solar arrangement came into play. Olmus, the older of the two stars, had died out; it did not become a supernova, but it did shrivel up into a smaller sun. This caused massive instability in the gravitational fields, pulling the planet into a shift which would incinerate Xanakis' forests into a wasteland and desert and cause the other continent, Ormani, into a viscous rainforest. The water was too hot to travel; anyone trying to go to the surface was literally cooked alive. While generations ahead of the original colonists, it was now when the contending nature of the factions emerged. Aliens bound together in groups, demanding more rights; the nobles tried to support Genziti from turning into chaos and the rebels began terrorizing, gathering arms and plotting. A sort of cold war existed between the factions; there was no arms race, but rather, a race to build sections that would either tailor to the needs of the aristocrats, the aliens or the rebels. Massive building projects were put into place; mining was a new effort that all the factions supported. The aliens built sections of cities where, for instance, rooms would be airlocked to have Acetire dens or halls for Cro tribes could meet; the aristocrats built luxurious mansions and public projects that would be named after them, rebels built shops, bars and in them secret pathways, bunkers to hide in and weapon caches. For hundreds of years the city grew, and as the city grew the planet itself became less lethal. Trips to the surface became possible, and while there was limited investment, developments were created on the polar tips of Xenakis and attempted several times in Ormani. While the focus of development was not on the surface cities, a picture of the future Drogue Collective (which had not actually developed yet) could be fitted in this period. Aliens, aristocrats and rebels worked together on the surface because it was not feasible to fight eachother in the environmental conditions they were given. The factions became one, and as soon as an ounce of the exotic, addictive nectar reached Genzini, the lines that divided the nation for so long would be forever unimportant. Drugs, to the society on Yuz Karasi at large, became a catalyst for change. All of a sudden investments were moved out of the city and towards the surface; there was no need for factions, as long as they could tame the wilderness and grow their special plants. There was such a variety in alien vegetation and substance that science became important to research and manufacture for the customers. Land on the surface was, in reality, undesirable; this turned eyes to the stars to seek out new planets. Conquering all the planets in the star system in one way or another, with failed projects slowly becoming successes in other ways, the collective of citizens of the nation expanded outwards to make something of themselves not just for profit or survival, but to make something of their lives and reach heights their predecessors were to hindered to reach before. Outposts Outpost Name: Yuz Karasi Holdings Summary: The Capital World of the Drogue Collective, the center of the massive kleptocracy and most major criminal organizations. With large stores of lumber and oil it has an advantage in providing raw materials, fish and exotic furs being a perishable exports that it also indulges in. Most machinery and consumer goods are manufactured in Yuz Karasi by machines, slave labor or sweat shops. It holds control over all planets and outposts in the Hovno Diera system. Asset: Population Center, Raw Resource Distributor, Manufacturer, 'Government' Seat, Agricultural Center, Narcoagricultural Center Outpost Name: Meyhane Station Holdings Summary: A minor biodome on the far-away planet Kahrestin, originally built to mine precious minerals that were prospected to be in great numbers. The moon got the equipment to mine but the earth did not yield an expected amount of raw material and thus the project was dropped. Now a small underground 'city' resides where the mining machinery was used, where the toxic atmosphere is perfect for farming a certain type of potent drug, tukenis. Asset: Drug Production (Tukenis), Drug Distribution Center (Tukenis) Outpost Name: Nefret Station Holdings Summary: Nefret Station is a medium-sized space hub that acts as a habitat center but has also grown to become a major locale for ship modification, education and a variety of other services. The space station itself has a kleptocratic security force with little to no rules on absentee ownership, however there are businesses that ensure safe holdings in no-questions-asked storage units and garages. Asset: Population Hub, Education Center, Service Center Outpost Name: Böcek Exchange Holdings Summary: The Böcek Exchange is a minor space station that regularly commutes between Girmek and Osuruk and houses mostly Vespers. In addition to oxygen the air is heavily contaminated with the drug Acetire, so Vespers do not wear masks; those not addicted to Acetire or aren't conditioned to breathe it in must wear masks in order to filter out the substance. In addition to being a major hub for trade between Girmek and Osuruk, it also houses a high concentration of Vespers and acts as the manufacturing hub for Acetire masks, consumption tools and converting Acetire in its raw form to liquid, concentrated solids, etc. Asset: Population Hub (Vespers), Drug Production (Acetire), Drug Distribution Center (Acetire) Outpost Name: Gökyüzü Holdings Summary: A ship-colony that sails on the water/ammonia clouds above the electro-magnetic hydrogen; the conditions outside the ship, where the open 'green houses' are located, are extremely suitable for the raw production of the drug Acetire. Despite this, the thick population of humans and Cro are actively against the integration of Vespers and the acetire contamination of the air supply. Besides producing Acetire, they also produce a variety of other narcotics, specially modified arms and munitions as well as a large service industry for unskilled labor. Asset: Drug Production (Acetire), Drug Production, Criminal Services, Unskilled Labor, High Quality Weaponry Outpost Name: Cezaevi Penitentiary Holdings Summary: A space station that serves the purpose as an industrial sweat shop, a rehabilitation center and a slave market. With traditional prisons overflowing and breaking out into the population the Cezaevi Pentitentiary serves to 'rehabilitate' falsely accused 'criminals'and enemies of a gang with the governments favor. There are tiers that delegate the severity of crimes, the levels of sanitation and the levels of security guard control, which make Cezaevi both the safest and most dangerous place in the star system. The government illegally sells prisoners as slaves and 'purchases' other 'prisoners' from interested parties with all proceeds directly benefiting government officials. Inside the station raw materials are refined into more managable forms (from logs to planks, from iron ore to metal bars or sheets, etc). Asset: Slave Market, Industrial Production, Rehabilitation Center Outpost Name: Uçurum Quarry Holdings Summary: A small colony on Girmek that collects various metals inside the crust; it is built under a bio-dome and utilizes the prisoners from Cezaevi Penitentiary for its primary work force, largely because the pay is non-existent, food is scarce and low quality and the work is headed by brutal overseers who are often meticulous about results. Asset: Raw Resources, Unskilled Labor Outpost Name: The Furious Swallow Holdings Summary: In the Aurolia Star System a bar resides on the planet Fury, posing as a raunchy hub for outlaws and roughnecks to booze up and conversate. However, underneath lies a black market established by the Drogue Collective to help sell drugs, arms and other illegal goods to foreigners in the Aurolian Federation. Asset: Blackmarket, Hide-Away, Zone-Of-Influence Outpost Name: Hardballs' Holdings Summary: Deep in the red-light district of Corsai lies a club that is known to be supplied and headed by the Drogue Collective. The majority of drugs on Corsai are fronted through Hardballs'; in addition it is a hub for prostitution and secret meetings between criminal organizations. If someone wants something smuggled, wants to be smuggled or wants any particular criminal service, Hardballs' is the place to go. Asset: Drug Distribution, Zone-Of-Influence, Criminal Services Outpost Name: Genzinti Tattoos Holdings Summary: A front on the military base on Hades, providing Federation soldiers tattoos, a variety of drugs and weapon modifications. The shop acts as a sort of sutler, selling the more expensive alternatives for soap, alchohol, etc. A gambling den is provided for soldiers to secretly partake in whenever they feel they can get away with it. Asset: Tattoo Parlor, Minor Drug Distribution, Weapon Modifications Species Human Vesper Cro Zeluri Social Values Government: Anarcho-Syndicalist Kleptocracy A 'government' still exists, but in reality it's a joke. It is layers upon layers of beaurocratic mess that is only utilized for the occasional arrest of anyone who the gang with money points to; most police officers join for the easy pay, the free weapons and the authority of being an officer of the law. No one takes the government seriously, even the police know their organization is a joke. The illusion of a government force is utilized most when dealing with foreign affairs; there the government is very laxed and usually has to say "the nation of Genzinti is not responsible for any civilians acts of terror, crime or otherwise illegal activity in foreign nations." The true law of the land lies in this; if you want to murder someone, murder someone no one cares about. Better yet, murder someone that a lot of people want to murder-- those people will probably give you money! If you do happen to murder (or steal from, or beat, etc) someone a lot of people care about, you just pissed off a whole bunch of people and they will probably not take kindly to your company. It's a wild west world full of pirates, vikings, cartel members, tribal warlods and mobsters; rule of the thumb is to make the right friends and when the cops come by, say you were sleeping and didn't see nothing. Economy: Laissez-faire The truth of the Drogue's economy is that there are systems of control put in place; permits, fines, fees and the like exist but are seldom used. If a certain product (for example, Acetire) should be limited, the civilian population utilizes coercion to scare competition, steals the product and destroys it or disrupt the activity to create the product. People either sell and buy through bartering or use foreign or domestic currency; government involvement is not minimal, it's non-existent. The majority of their economy is based on black marketing; selling drugs, arms and other commonly illegal goods are their specialty. Ships are almost always modified to have secret compartments, drugs are commonly pressed into everyday objects-- the nature of the Drogues economy is contingent on high-value illegal goods, slave labor, fraud and criminal services. Religion: There are hundreds of religions that span the Drogue Collective; they are divided between commoner religions, alien religions and the rich-people religion. Despite the highly criminalized society, religion is still held important in society: most people will not participate in any crime on their holy day, or at least nothing severe. A notable religion type that is growing infamous are cults that believe Zeluri are 'the next age of evolution' and are sacrificing their lives to 'become Zeluri' ritualistically. Military: There is no standing army in the Drogue Collective. If there is a need to assemble an army and questions such as "is there profit in fighting" or "is the enemy not a customer" is answered with a 'yes', most gangs will sign on to send soldiers to fight. The process of fighting is variagated; specialization is important and deadly as a variety of methods and strategies are employed until a weak spot is found. When the 'weak spot' is found, more forces concentrate on the exploitation of it. Dirty tricks like sabotoge, espionage and assassination are extremely prevelent and may be, in a lot of ways, be generally regarded as an overall strength of the Drogue Collective. The lack of uniforms or weaponry leads to a problem of representative professionalism, but at the same time helps for the element of suprise because they often look like civilians. Weapons are almost always varied, modified and rigged to override the original settings of the gun. The same with ships; they may be pieces of junk, but they are almost always cared for too well, customized with flame decals and vulcan cannons that shoot explosive bullets-- nothing is usually the same or standard unless there's a good reason to keep it that way. Ideology: A central ideology that the Drogue Collective holds is a mix between profit, experimenting with drugs, survival and a means of making something of the life they have. Money is important, but it's temporary; it can be obtained easily and is lost even easier. Drugs are a mainstay in the Drogue Collective and people live just to experience their lives out of sobriety. Survival is forgotten in risk, so it becomes something to be clinging for. But in the end, most of the people realize the short time they have alive and their ability to both enjoy their time while alive and also contribute to continue the ability for others to enjoy in the future. Category:Drogue